


Tohka Birthday

by Tohka_Yatogami



Category: Date A Live
Genre: F/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2019-11-24 19:25:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18169073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tohka_Yatogami/pseuds/Tohka_Yatogami
Summary: (Imported Work from fanfiction.net)There are 365 days in a year, but there's one day that's special to Tohka that Shido wants to make even better by making it a day that's truly her own.Can Shido and the Spirits throw her a surprise party without making her worry?





	Tohka Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> This story was the first I made on FFN.
> 
> It was made before Volume 16 was out, so nothing that happened in those volumes applies here in case you ask.

The sun was shining brightly today in Tenguu City, it's rays soon peeking towards a set of two buildings. The first was the smaller Itsuka household where Shido Itsuka and his younger sister Kotori lived, their parents were rarely home with them due to their jobs often keeping them out of town, leaving them the only residents most of the time when their neighbors weren't present. The taller building to the left of their home was a large apartment complex, better known as the Spirit Mansion by the Spirits and the members of Ratatoskr for them to live in and stay close to Shido without crowding his home.

Currently inside said apartment complex, the Spirits were all currently asleep as it was still fairly early. Mostly notable was the apartment's newest resident as of a month ago, Kurumi Tokisaki. After having nearly tried and failed for a year to save the so called  **[Worst Spirit]**  as Shido's other sister Mana once called her, Shido had managed to save her. She had returned to finally claim his Spirit power as her own, however in the process she broke down and told Shido her story, eventually leading to him sealing her powers. The scene soon focuses to Tohka's room where she held her signature bread pillow, biting it in her sleep.

Soon an alarm goes off in the other Spirits rooms as it hits the 6 AM mark, waking each of them up while Tohka stayed asleep. Kaguya and Yuzuru stopped by her door to confirm it, and once they had, the twins made their way downstairs with the others. Yoshino and Natsumi were clearly still tired with Yoshinon's one eye being closed, Kurumi and Mukuro were more of a mixture of awake and asleep like the Yamai twins, while Origami was wide awake due to being used to waking up early during her AST days. The remaining Spirits aside from Tohka had yet to arrive, as did Shido and Mana since his sisters had to do their usual routine of a wake up call.

"I still can't believe we have to wake up two hours early just for this, can't we just do this some other day? It's not like the world or at least Tohka herself will explode if we skip it." Natsumi grumbled, giving a loud yawn as she stretched.

"We can't Natsumi, this... this day is important to Tohka, and to Shido." Yoshino said in her usual shy tone, Natsumi stared at her expression and sighed in defeat. Ever since they first formed their friendship after being sealed, if there was one think Natsumi couldn't do, it was say no to Yoshino.

"Oh? I don't believe I've heard this story, anyone want to enlighten me?" Kurumi giggled in her usual teasing tone. Despite having been part of the group for a while now, she wasn't aware of the meaning behind the particular date.

Right at that moment, as if on cue to answer Kurumi's question, all of the remaining Spirits walked in alongside Shido and Mana.

"That would be how this is the day the two first met each other, it's already been a year since he decided to save all the Spirits." Kotori answered with a smirk, her black ribbons showing she was in Commander mode.

"So April 10th, hey wait a second..." Kurumi suddenly gives a playfully smirk and glare at Shido before she giggles. "Oh, Shido you sly dog. You named Tohka after the fact you met her on the 10th of a month, didn't you?"

Shido blushes as everyone suddenly stares at him, even Kotori who hadn't made the connection with how Shido had named the energetic Spirit.

"W-what? That's not funny! Besides, regardless of how I named her, she likes her name! It was better than some of the ideas Ratatoskr picked out for me!" Shido quickly stuttered. Kotori quickly turned and whistled, refusing to admit the bad reaction Tohka had given to the name Tome back then.

"As much as I'd like to continue indirectly make fun of Tohka... shouldn't be focusing on how we'll get everything ready by this afternoon?" Origami quickly interjected, and luckily that distracted everyone back into attention. "Thank you."

"Ooh, I think I know what to do! Right after school ends we..." Mukuro's voice fades into a whisper as she explains her idea.

Soon the hours passed until Tohka's alarm clock hit 8 AM, and it began to ring. Tohka stops chewing on her bread pillow and pouts as she reaches out for the alarm clock, missing it twice before she manages to make it stop. She quickly rises out of bed and stretches, her eyes open before she gets up, gets dressed and grabs one of her many hair ribbons to tie her signature ponytail. Once she gets downstairs, she notices everyone acting all silent and just standing around.

"Morning everyone." Tohka says in her usual gleeful manner.

"Hey Tohka." Everyone says at once, causing Tohka to blink at the strange reaction they gave her. As she had just woken up, she shrugs her shoulders and decides to just go with it and think everyone was playing some game. After everyone got their breakfast, they all headed off to school, Nia went off to work, and Mana, Yoshino and Natsumi all stayed at home as usual.

* * *

**_~7 hours later_ **

The sound of the school bell ringing was heard, announcing the end of classes for the day. Everyone stood up as prepared to leave, Tohka being no exception as she showed a face of vigor. "Alright, time to head home now!" Tohka declared excitedly, however before she got far, she felt Mukuro and Origami grab each of her arms.

"Sorry, but... I'm afraid that you won't be going home just yet." Origami said, sweat-dropping from the awkwardness she felt in what she was doing.

"Yeah, we've got something planned and we need you to come with us. I hope you don't mind." Mukuro said with a grin of enjoyment on her face.

"Huh?" Tohka asked. Before Tohka could say anymore more, she felt the two pull on her arms and drag her out of the room. "Wait a second, where are you two talking me? Quick! Help me Shido, please, I don't wanna go!"

The others all watched, feeling kinda bad for forcing this on her.

"I know it's unpleasant, but I hope the surprise later makes up for it. Let's hurry back and get things ready before Tohka tries to run away from them." Shido said wanting to hurry, though quickly he regretted it as Kurumi gave one of her mischievous smiles and giggles.

"If you're in a hurry, I think I know a shortcut." Kurumi continued giggling as she used her shadow powers in the now empty room, surprising everyone as they sink in, quickly moving over to the Spirit Mansion in an instant.

* * *

**_~2 hours later_ **

Tohka was seen carrying some shopping bags alongside Origami and Mukuro.

"Guys, if you just wanted help with groceries you could have just asked me instead of dragging me here, right?" Tohka lightly pouted. The two socially awkward spirits both sweat-drop at that, realizing their method of getting her to follow them may have been a bit extreme.

"Well, I guess we didn't think you'd listen to us otherwise. Sorry about that." Origami sighed, after a bit the three all reached the apartment. Mukuro opened the door while she and Origami grabbed Tohka's bags to her confusion. "Can you wait out here for a moment? We'll let you know when to come in."

Tohka never even got the chance to say yes or no as they walked in and closed the door, they even locked it as Tohka quickly discovered.

"What's going on with everyone today? Everyone's acting all weird, it's kinda scaring me... wait a minute, is it possible everyone's ignoring me?" Tohka said as her mood began to drop, luckily it perked back up before anything bad happened as a knock was heard on the door.

"Tohka, you can come in now!" Mana called out from behind the door, Tohka smiled as the door unlocked and she walked inside. However, once she did, she noticed the lights were all off and she couldn't see anyone. "Huh? Where is everyone, and why aren't the lights on?"

Tohka walked around a bit, trying to figure out the mystery before her. After walking far enough, the lights suddenly go on and confetti sprays out at her.

"SURPRISE! Happy Birthday Tohka!" Everyone said together, Mana holding a cake in her hands with a 17 candle on top of it. Tohka looks at everyone surprised.

"Huh? What's going on, I'm confused." Tohka asked.

"Tohka, do you realize what day it is?" Shido asked, Tohka quickly shakes her head in response making him smile as he pet the confetti off her head.

"It's simple, a year ago today was the day you and I first met. That's when I realized you don't remember your birthday like the others do, so... I thought we'd make it today, that way this day would be even more special."

Tohka's eyes widen before she starts to tear up, sniffling a bit.

"Shido, everyone... thank you so much!" Tohka cried happily. Everyone gives her a smile, and soon everyone begins to move everything into the living room. As they did, Tohka walks by a calendar, and soon a thought comes to her mind.

'There are 365 days in a year, and some days are more special than others. Out of all those days... now there's one that's mine alone.'

Tohka soon sits down with the others as the candles on her cake were lit up, and soon she blows them out before smiling.

'And there's nothing that I wish for more than to share this happiness with Shido and the others, forever.' Tohka thought with a smile. Everyone began eating cake together, happy the surprise party was a success and because of Tohka's happiness.


End file.
